


Miracle Wrestlers

by Pokemook530



Series: Miracle Wrestlers [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, idol x warrior miracle tunes
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: The Music Kingdom, a separate harmonious world that guards music, contains note-shaped gems called Sound Jewels; the Sound Jewels together produce the "Song of Blessings", a powerful melody that purifies and soothes people's hearts. However, they are stolen by the Demon King, who corrupts them into Negative Jewels and covers the Music Kingdom in darkness. Through the Dokudoku-dan, the Demon King's henchmen, the Negative Jewels are used to turn humans into Negative Jewelers. The Negative Aura spread by the Negative Jewelers allows the Demon King to compose his "Song of Darkness" to conquer the human world. In order to recover the Sound Jewels, the goddess of the Music Kingdom sends the Fairy Rhythms Poppun, Rockie, and Clanosuke to the human world to seek help.In the human world, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns audition to become part of a new idol group called Miracle² with Dean Ambrose, which was also partially held to recruit Idol Warriors to help Roman recover the Sound Jewels. Miracle² is later joined by  Jimmy brothers and Jey Uso of the American boy group The Usos. Becoming Miracle Tunes, the boy fight to purify the Negative Jewels back into their original forms to stop the Demon King.
Series: Miracle Wrestlers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002864
Kudos: 3





	Miracle Wrestlers

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using Jimmy and Jey's 2016 look back when they had long hair before they cut it because they look better with long hair.

In a beautiful place with lush greenery and clear blue skies were three creatures one was pink with cat like ears and a tail, one was blue with dog like ears and the third was purple with wolf like ears. All three of them had music symbols on their foreheads and jewels around their necks, blowing through the air was a gentle stream of rainbow colored musical notes filling the air with a beautiful melody.

"The Land of Music."

"From days of long ago, The Crystal Melody Box of this land has produced the "Song of Blessings" which brought peace and harmony to the world.

A black eerie clouds began to form in the sky and turned the colorful music notes to black ash. From those clouds an evil looking man appeared

"However...The Emperor of Darkness, Maou appeared and stole the Sound Jewels that produced the "Song of Blessings". With a flex of his hand Maou shot a power beam of lighting that struck The Crystal Melody Box and destroyed it causing all the Sound Jewels to scatter in the air and turn into Dark Jewels with evil looking faces.

"At this rate, if the Emperor's power grows, the negative energy will spread and the world will be covered in silence and darkness. 

The three started to run up a very long flight of stairs to get to top where they were greeted by The Goddess of Music and her two bodyguards a gold and silver fairies. "Your Holiness!" the pink one said as the stopped to catch their breaths. "Poppun." The goddess said

"Yes-pun?"

"Kuranosuke."

"Yes, madam."

The goddess showed them a picture of their friend and he didn't look to happy in fact he looked rather exhausted which made the other two worry very badly . "Rocky is facing an uphill battle in the human world."

"As expected, it's difficult with just Rocky alone-pun." Poppun said and the goddess nodded in agreement. "That is why...i want you two to also head out and find idols that can become your partners. Which shocked the two fairies as they didn't expect the goddess to say those words.

"Eh? We are to go to the human world too?" Kuranosuke said and goddess shook her head in agreement.

"Fight with Rocky and Roman, and take back the Sound Jewels from the hands of the Emperor." The two fairies looked at each other and with determination shook their heads in understanding.

"Right!." The two flew up in the until they were in front of a mirror they waved goodbye to their friends and home before flying through it in a flash of light. The gold and silver fairy waved goodbye back as the goddess picked up a pink Sound Jewel which was right next to the destroyed Crystal Melody Box.

"We must save the world as soon as possible." She said as she put the jewel on the box which caused it to glow in a bright pink color.

(Meanwhile on Earth)

A man with lock dark brown hair was getting ready for his day as he flung a pink backpack across his shoulder. "Seth" his best friend Kofi called out.

"Hmm?"

"Did you forget anything?" He asked and he began to ponder which made Kofi giggle and shake his head. "Don't worry! As long as Seth has his smile and courage, it's more than enough!" Kofi said grabbing both of Seth's cheeks in his hands and shook his head which made Seth give a big smile.

"Thanks! well i'm off!" Seth said

"Okay, stay safe." Kofi said and Seth walked out the front door of his home and as he was walking he stopped and smiled as a nearby tv was playing Roman's concert.

"Roman , i will work hard at the audition! Seth said as he started to run off.

As Roman finished the last verse of his song of flurry of tiny yellow music notes began to fly into his phone like device which he picked and up popped a purple music note getting filled only a little with something and Roman didn't like that. "I sang the best i could, but that's all the Harmony Energy we have huh?" He said before turning his head to look at another man.

"I guess doing this alone really has its limits." Roman said and the man just shook his head and than they both turned their attention to the mirror on the wall which revealed Rocky. 

"Rocky?"

"Roman! Everybody's here yo!" Rocky said as the two fairies appeared from behind his back.

"Poppun, Kuranosuke! Are the two of coming here too?" Roman asked

"That's right-pun!" Poppun said as the two flew to the next mirror over

"Poppun and Kuranosuke are also going out to find Roman's idol friends-pun!"

"I dare say i am a good judge of character." Kuranosuke said

"Thank you." Roman said

"Let's work hard together!" Roman said and the two fairies gave each other a high five. Meanwhile Seth was sitting in a waiting room along with other contestants and someone came across from him. He reached into his backpack and pulled out some chocolates and ate one, he then offered some to the next person.

"Aren't you nervous?" they asked

"No. I mean, it's a miracle i can make it this far. Either way, i'm very happy." Seth said as he placed his backpack in the chair next to him and turned to fully face the person.

"I'm Seth Rollins! Nice to meet you!" Seth introduced himself

"Evan Bourne." The person introduced himself shyly

"Evan, which of Roman's songs do you like the best?" Seth asked but Evan just looked at him

"Mine is "Jewel of the Heart!" and that made Evan smile

"Me too! That is my favorite song." Seth began to sing a few lyrics from the song and Evan joined in as well. Poppun looked from a distance in amazment. "The power to make people smile... what a fascinating man!" Poppun said and than someone came up

"Next up is Mr. Seth Rollins." He announced and he jumped up

"Here!" He said and he walked into a room with a table which was seating Roman, the man from earlier and a man with orange hair and a full beard. Seth looked nervous but Roman flashed him a genuine smile.

"Pleased to meet you all!" He said and he was given a mic and than the bearded man spoke. "So, please begin your performance." he said and Seth began to sing the song he gave it so much love that Roman began to shake his head to the beat and three fairies in a near by mirror was dancing as well. Poppun was holding a pink Sound Jewel which lit up.

"Amazing-pun! The Idol Jewel is reacting to the man's singing! It's shining terribly bright-pin!" Poppun said as Seth continued to sing

"That's Rockin!'" Rocky said

"Quite excellent." Kuranosuke said

"Bravo-pun!" Poppun said and in the Negative world Emperor Maou saunth over a Negative Jewel to the human world which was picked up by Evan who in turn became a negative jeweler called Hysteris.

"Now it's time for the results." The man said 

"Entering the final round of auditions...Seth Rollins." The man said and after hearing that Seth pinched his cheek to make sure it wasn't a dream and than Evan bursted through the doors. Seth and everyone else turned their heads.

"I'm so unless in everything-zzzz, singing and dancing... i suck at them both-Hizzzz!!" Everyone looked at him weird especially Seth since the last time he spoke to Evan they were talking about their favorite song. Something is not right here. Evan than ran out the doors and Seth followed worried.

"Evan!" Seth called out his name which caused him to turn and his eyes flashed a evil purple which caused Seth eyes to widen in fear. "You are also useless, Hizz! Go home quickly! Hizz!" Evan said as he ran off somewhere.

"Seth." Seth turned his head as someone called his name but he couldn't find who it was. "Over here-pun." Seth followed the direction the voice was coming from and opened a set of curtains. "Here, over here." the voice said and Seth cam in front of a mirror.

"Who's there? Where are you?" He asked

"Evan suddenly turned liked that because of the Negative Jewel-pun." The voice said and the mirror turned bright and instantly blinding, Than suddenly a tiny spear of light came bouncing out and Seth caught it. He opened his head to see what it was and it was a pink music note shaped jewel.

"W..what is this?" Seth than lifted his head to look at the mirror and saw a pink creature. "Do you want to save Evan-pun?" The creature asked and Seth shook his head

"Yes i do!" He said

"If that's the case, use that Sound Jewel-pun."

"What?" Seth looked at the jewel "Sound Jewel". He said and than something else fell in his hands and this time it was a purple cell phone like device that had a circle indent. "This is the Miracle Pod-pun." The creature said

"Stick the Miracle Pod screen against the mirror-pun!" Seth placed the screen against like he was instructed and a flash of light came and immediately diminished, the force from pushed Seth back and he look at the screen. The creature was now in the screen.

"W-w-who are you?" Seth asked

"I am Poppun-pun, from now on i will always be with you-pun! Nice to meet you-pun." Poppun said

"N..nice to meet you...pun?" Seth said

"Seth."

Seth turned his head to who called his name and saw it was Roman. "Would you like to fight together with me?" He asked

"Let's go turn Evan back to normal." Roman said 

"Take that pod and come along with me!" Roman said

"Ah...O...okay!" Seth said and they went to find Evan.

"Why can't i do simple things." They found even sitting alone on a concrete bench.

"Seth! Try looking through the Miracle Pod-pun." Poppun said and Seth looked the screen and saw that Evan is incased incased in a dark purplish glow.

"What is that weird smoky thing?" Seth asked

"It's a Negative Aura. The Dogu-Dogu Dan has turned Evan into a Negative Jeweller." Roman said

"Whatever it is, we must do something!" Seth said and the two ran over to him

"STOP! Those ugly words must stop!" Seth and Evan got up from the bench to face them

"Oh it's you. Come here to laugh at me? Hizz hizz!" Even said and his eyes flashed purple agian

"Evan..."

"Seth that's not he's really thinking." Roman said and than Evan charged at them but Roman pushed the out the way in time to dodge it. "Seth, transform into a Miracle Tune-pun!" Poppun said

"Miracle...Tune?" Seth said and than Roman took his purple Sound Jewel out of his necklace. "Set the Sound Jewel into The Miracle Pod, and call out "Jewel Set!." Roman explained

"J-Jew...Jewel?"

"Jewel Set!" Roman said as he placed the jewel into the pod and turned which caused it to glow purple with music not appearing in the center. Rocky appeared.

"It's time." Rocky said before spinning really fast and turning into a mini piano keys. Seth smiled and shook his head in understanding

"Jewel Set!" Seth said as he turned his jewel and it glowed pink and than Poppun appeared. "Okay! Puuuuun-pun! he said he spun around really fast and turned into mini piano keys as well.

"Live Start!" Roman said as he strummed the keys which transported them both. "Come on!" Rocky as he and Poppun flew towards the light which ended in heaven like space with colorful keyboards floating all around. In the center appeared a purple glittery tornado.

"Call me Roman!" Roman shouted as he was now wearing a completely white outfit as Rocky flew around him with a purple glittery trail behind him which attached itself to Roman's clothing as he began to dance. He has colorful eye makeup which consists of stars and music notes, his hair gain bright purple highlights and wears a purple headset with a microphone for performing. He wears a purple sleeveless vest over a white shirt sleeved shirt with purple linings, he pants are white with purple piano keys on the sides and he wears fingerless gloves. His shoes are white with purple outlines. Sitting near his hip is his Miracle Tact, with a purple case storing it in.

Than a pink tornado appeared in same place. "Call me Seth!" Seth shouted as Poppun flew around him with a pink glittery trail behind him that attached itself to Seth's clothing as he began to dance cutely. He has colorful eye makeup which consists of stars and music notes. His hair gain vibrant pink highlights and wears a pink headset that with a microphone for performing. He wears a pink sleeveless vest over a white shirt with elbow length sleeves with pink linings, his pants are white with pink piano keys on the sides and he wears fingerless gloves. His shoes are white with pink outlines. Resting on his hip is his Miracle Tact with a pink case.

"We are the idol Warriors Miracle Tunes! Tuning your unpleasant heart!" They both shouted

"Eh." Seth said as looked at himself, he couldn't believe this was really him. Evan than proceeded to get closer which caused Seth to back up but Roman stayed in place unafraid.

"Woahhh! W-w-what should we do?" Seth asked and Roman extended his wand forward seeing this Seth did the same. "Tune up the Negative Jewel-pun!" shouted Poppun

"Let's go!" Roman said

"Live Finish!" Roman said

"Okay!" Seth said

"Full Volume!" They said in unison as the floor beneath them lit up in colorful lights and they began to dance with Rocky and Poppun flying in circles around them. Their dancing became more upbeat and dynamic with each movement. Than their Miracle Tacts began to glow and out flew their Sound Jewels up in the sky and after twirling around for a bit they flew back down and into their Miracle batons. They than lifted their hands which than filled the batons with energy until they were full.

"Miracle Tune Up!" They said as a fired dual blast of energy at the same time. The blast hit Evan as he had a look of bliss of his face and the the blast entered him and when it did the dark energy began to leave Evan's body as tiny things called Onpu's began to literally eat the negative energy away. With nothing left to eat they swam away.

"Your encore...is refused." Roman said

"Evan feel to the ground and out flew an ugly looking thing. It than inhaled and turned into a yellow Sound Jewel, Roman picked it up and set it in his Miracle Pod.

"A sound that can provide you with an enriching feeling is contained within. Violin Jewel."

Evan got up from the ground and is very confused at what happened

"The energy released from the baton just now is call Harmony Energy-pun!" Poppun said

"Harmony Energy comes from everyone's love and support and charges these Miracle Pods." Roman said to Seth who was now back in normal clothing and was sitting in a chair.

"To take back the 48 stolen jewels and gather all the Sound Jewels is the mission of the Miracle Tunes." The man said as he place the jewel inside a clear circle shaped box and that caused it to light up. "Up until now, Roman has been doing this alone." The man also said."

"That's why Seth, you must pass the final auditions! I would love for you to sing and fight with me." Roman said as he extended his hand in friendship Seth just looked at it.

"Am i really okay?" He asked

"Of course." After hearing that Seth took Roman's hand and smiled which caused Seth to smile as well. After that Seth began head back home.

"It feels like things got pretty complicated, but i will work hard!" Seth thought to himself

"Alright im gonna give it my all!" Seth said as he saw a man with short light brown hair and a beard walk past him. Seth turned to look at him as he turned to look back. "That man...who is he?" Seth thought.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
